


The June Sun

by bluefay



Series: Ficlets (HP) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, linny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefay/pseuds/bluefay
Summary: One summer day in June, Ginny and Luna go for a walk near the Burrow.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Ficlets (HP) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805908
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	The June Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I thought it might be fun to post a drabble here! I'm hoping to actually write some lengthy Linny fanfiction in the near future. Thanks for reading <3

Ginny woke up to golden sunlight pouring in through her bedroom window, its streams catching dust particles floating around. Shadows of leaves from the cherry tree outside her room danced on her ceiling, a gust of warm summer wind rustling them.

Ginny turned over, her small bed groaning with the adjustment. Her eyes landed on the being next to her, who was letting out violent snores. Ginny found herself smirking in amusement.

She loved to look at Luna, watching her small chest rise and fall with each sleepy breath. Ginny leaned into her pillow, only inches from Luna’s face.

Luna’s eyelashes were the same shade of light blonde as her long hair, and they fluttered in her sleep. Her pink lips were slightly parted, letting warm air out onto Ginny’s face. A light dusting of pale freckles covered the bridge of Luna’s large nose.

As Ginny watched Luna sleep, she could feel a wave of love creeping through her body, and she couldn’t help but smile to herself. Luna was the oddest person she had ever met, and she was perfect in every way. Ginny adored every creature Luna believed in, and she read every copy of _The Quibbler_ that was handed her way. There was something special about Luna -- perhaps it was the sheer amount of hope that she had. Even during the war, Luna always seemed to believe that everything would be okay.

She was right, of course.

Luna’s pale grey eyes blinked open, and she let out a long groan as she stretched. Ginny moved closer, letting her head rest on Luna’s chest.

“Morning,” Luna mumbled sleepily, her hand lazily combing through Ginny’s bedhead.

“Morning. How’d you sleep?” Ginny asked, tracing circles on Luna’s stomach.

“Mm. Had a dream about Moon Frogs. I think it’s a sign,” Luna said.

“A sign of what?”

“Of needing to return back to their homeland!” Luna said, as though it was perfectly obvious.

“Ah. Makes sense. I’d miss home if I was a Moon Frog,” Ginny replied, closing her eyes.

“Me too,” Luna said. “What would you like to do today?”

Ginny thought for a moment before saying, “I don’t know. What do you want to do?”

“Want to go for a walk?” Luna suggested.

Ginny grinned. “I’d love to.”

Thirty minutes later, Ginny was dressed in a tank top and overalls, her bright red hair pulled into a high ponytail. She sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for Luna to change in the bathroom.

Soon enough, Luna walked back into Ginny’s room, and it suddenly got much harder to swallow. Luna’s wildly wavy hair was pulled back in a French braid, and a loose yellow sundress fell over her frame. She had on one pink sneaker and one green one, along with tall white socks.

“You look exactly like summer,” Ginny said, smiling softly at Luna.

Luna pulled Ginny off the bed, saying, “thanks. Let’s go, shall we?”

Ginny held out her arm, and Luna grabbed it. After telling Ginny's Mum that they were going for a morning stroll, Ginny led Luna out of the Burrow and into the sweet summer air. The sky was deep blue in color, and wispy clouds drifted along the breeze. They headed towards a forest to the right of the Weasley property.

“Are you nervous for seventh year?” Ginny found herself asking.

Luna looked at her with a reassuring smile. “No, not at all. I know that the herd of Blibbering Humdingers that live in the Forbidden Forest will protect me.

“Do you think they’ll protect me, too?” Ginny asked.

“Of course! They always have been. The Blibbering Humdingers _love_ you, Ginny,” Luna said enthusiastically, grabbing Ginny’s hand to pull her into the forest.

It wasn’t until reaching a creek a little ways into the forest that they stopped, both gasping for air as they giggled. Ginny leaned against a large rock while Luna took off her shoes and socks. Barefoot, she began to twirl in the damp soil, her sundress catching in the wind. She was laughing, her arms outstretched as though she was soaking up the sun. Ginny watched her spin, grinning.

Luna began to slow down, coming to a halt. Her pale feet were muddy, and a wide smile was spread across her face. She looked at Ginny.

“I love you,” Ginny accidentally blurted, a crimson blush immediately blooming across her cheeks.

Luna quirked her head, walking towards Ginny. “I love you, too. Are you alright?”

Ginny sighed, embarrassed. “I … I meant I love you more than a _friend_ , Luna. I didn’t mean to tell you. It just kind of … happened.”

“I thought we’ve always loved each other more than friends?” Luna said quizzically, grabbing Ginny’s sweaty hands.

Ginny let out a nervous laugh. “Really?”

Luna gave her a broad grin. “Of course. I love you, Ginny. I could tell that our souls were touching as soon as we met.”

“So, you love me more than a friend, then?” Ginny asked hesitantly.

In response, Luna leaned forward, pressing her soft lips to Ginny’s. They both tasted like salt from sweating under the June sun, but neither of them minded. Ginny pulled Luna into her arms, cupping her cheek with her freckled hand. They stayed like that for several minutes, the only sound being that of the hum of insects in the trees and the ground.

Luna pulled back, her arms around Ginny’s waist. “Do believe me now?”

“Yeah, I do,” Ginny murmured, pulling Luna in for another kiss.


End file.
